WATCHDOGS:DEATH WISH
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: When Aiden Pearce finds a four legged creature roaming the streets of Chicago, he discovers that he is interfering with something that he's never encountered before...


**WATCH_DOGS: DEATH WISH**

**for those of you who have read my other stories, you will know that I was making this! and now I've finally made it! For those of you who are new to my stories, I mainly make MLP crossovers and the order my stories go in are 1. The Crystal heart. 2. A ponies Journey 3. This one. 4. The Tyranny of Princess Celestia. My other story doesn't matter on where it takes place. Anyway I didn't enjoy writing this one very much because I write in first person mainly and I'm more of a dialogue person. Anyway, I'm sure I'll enjoy writing the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

_"I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. Everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect and if necessary...to punish"_

Average day in Chicago. Crime was at its highest once again. However, this wasn't a problem for Aiden Pearce..not anymore. Today was just an average day..he was profiling people on his phone. Aiden has a phone, which has the power to bend the city to his own weapon. However, he is wanted by many, as he was the Vigilante of Chicago. Everything is connected, so somewhere was a slip up. Bit ever since he killed Lucky Quinn and Damien Brenks. There was nothing left much for him to do. But how wrong he was..The local TV started to switch to a new's report.

**(Aiden's POV) I'm more used to writing in first person**

"Once again, another person was found dead in the alley. Cause of death was due to a failure of Brain tissues, like the other victims. Police are asking civilians to ring them, if they have any information about the victim" said the news reporter. This caught my attention. Another one? the last two I didn't care about. I thought they were killed by a heart attack but now a third one...I don't think this is an unfortunate set of events.. I looked on my phone and started I to hack the Chicago PD servers. There..he died in the middle of the loop. I stepped on my Sayonara bike and started to drive to the scene of the crime. Crime was common in Chicago. But I fear that there might be another serial killer. Finally I arrived at the scene where the victim died. His body was still there. I profiled him and it appeared as Evan Foster. However his information was classified. I couldn't decrypt it from here. I started to ring an old friend of mine. Raymond Kenny.

"...hello?" He said.

"T-bone, it's me. I need you to decrypt something for me. It's a profile for a guy named Evan Foster" I said.

"Evan Foster? I'll search for him...wow..this is some very encrypted shit..why are you going after him?" He asked.

"I'm not, he's dead. He was the victim of the third 'Brain failure' killings, but I think it's more than brain failure.." I said.

"Hmm...Oh!" T-bone exclaimed. "Ok, I've found somethin'"

"What is it?" I asked.

"He was a chief officer for that private militia that recently came to Chicago" he said.

"Private Militia..? You mean the soldiers who guarded Blume?" I asked.

"No. They're called Shi No Ganbou, that's Japanese for Death wish. Apparently there more secret than the Black ops and they did very well in covering their tracks. They have also replaced the Militia that guarded the Ctos centres and they're much more fierce aswell"

"What are they doing in Chicago?" I asked.

"Blume volunteered to help them with a project about some secret doorway" he said. It's as if they're doing some weird Sci-FI shit, I wouldn't mess with the Shi No Ganbou, man, it's very very risky"

"Ok, thanks T-bone" I said, as I hung up. I don't get it. Why would someone kill this guy? And how did he do it?" I looked around the corpse. I saw his phone and a weird burn mark on the back of his head. The outline was...it was orange! Not fire. Actual orange that was bright and stood out! Maybe his phone would help. I started to hack his phone.

"Evan! Tell me you killed 'im" said a voice, presumably late fourty's.

"Yep, I killed the escapee from the facility sir!" Said Evan.

"I pay you, to keep that place locked down and you can't do it, for FUCKING TEN SECONDS?!" Demanded the man,

"Sorry, sir.. I promise it won't happen aga-" I heard the phone fall down and then the phone was cut off. What the hell happened? I looked around more and I saw some round prints. They couldn't be footprints though..too round. Alright then..time to see who this other person is. I traced the phone and it was..hm...it was on a private boat! Time to contact the only person who can help me get on the ship. I decided to call an old Fixer of mine, Jordi Chin.

"...yeah?" He asked.

"Jordi, I need you to help me get on a private boat" I said.

"Boat, huh? What for?" He asked.

"I'm tracing a call back from a guy named Evan Foster" I said. "He's part of Shi No Ganbou"

"Whoa, stop right there, Aiden, you said Death Wish and either he had one, or you're talking about the organisation"

"The Oraganisation" I said. I already knew where this was going.

"Sorry pal, but fixers don't shit on other peoples territory, especially the Death wish" said Jordi. "But let me warn you, these guys have the latest technology, some is powered by the resources they found.."

"Ok..I'll be careful" I hung up. Latest technology? What kind of Organisation was this. No matter I still raced towards the boat. However as soon as I arrived at docks, it was already locked down by guards who were wearing super solid armour, it was almost fake but It was real. It was clear there was no way to get past them..but maybe CtOS can. I looked at my phone and profiled them. Their names didn't appear, however they both had security access! Right, now all I need to do is find out about this facility and this project T-bone mentioned. The two guards noticed me and immediately aimed their weapon's at me.

"YOU, PUT YOUR HANDS, UP!" Yelled the first one. The gun he had was big and I couldn't detect a flaw in his commas. So I put my hands up. They both walked up to me and started searching me. I quickly took out my baton struck them both in the neck where it wasn't covered from armour. The other recovered and aimed his gun at my head. I quickly grabbed it and kicked his leg and struck him repeatedly in the head. I noticed he dropped something. It was a black and silver box with a red led light. My phone picked something up on it. I tapped it and then the box unfolded to a tablet which contained all the files! Easy enough for me! I searched the files for the gateway project until I came across a recent file called "Project alternate earth" I started to read the file.

**_"PROJECT: ALTERNATE EARTH_**

**_In the mountains of Colorado. Professor [DATA ERADICATED] found skeletal remains of a winged four legged creature. The Professor along with some trained Archeologists to transport the skeleton to Area [DATA ERADICATED] no matter how hard we tried we couldn't find out what it was. After releasing the skeleton from the rock a glass cylinder was found with a rock. However when a scientist touched it without gloves he was [DATA ERADICATED] tests showed that the rock could help teleport around however can cause [DATA ERADICATED] if used incorrectly. After two weeks of experimenting we created a device that can use the rock. Which teleported us into a world which seemed a bit familiar to Earth. Group [DATA ERADICATED] discovered and quarantined a small village with the same creatures except some with horns and some without wings or horns. Most of the flying ones disappeared not before we put an electric roof above it. The groups leader, security chief Evan [DATA ERADICATED] restrained a small creature with red hair and a large red bow on. We are calling it specimen [DATA ERADICATED]. We were limited to a certain area as a force field blocked us (currently being taken care of by a Type A laser drill) along the way we discovered lots of new resources which could be efficient so if we could colonise here, we could extend humanity further! Blume has funded our project, meaning we can move our project to a private spot in Chicago"_**

there was a lot of eradicated data there and usually I should be able to decrypt it. This must be a legit organisation. Then a message notification popped up. I tapped it. It was from a General Yates. I opened it.

"James, Remember that your the bodyguard for Chief Officer Smith. I don't like these recent deaths, someone's doing it, so remember to guard him. He's meeting you in the alleys, near the plaza of Mad Mile, you can't miss it" score! Now I've got him. The killers obviously targeting him next! Now I know where that,alley is! I just gotta wait for him...

* * *

**5:45-Mad Mile**

"For god sake where's James?" Yelled the Chief Officer "when he comes I'm going to shove a grenade up his ass..." I kept on looking around for the killer. Until I saw an orange tint flash. There he is! I jumped down. As soon as he spotted me he ran...I wasn't even sure it was a he or a she. As it had four legs. I started chasing it down the alley as it then started to shoot orange laser's at me. I literally had no idea what it was! I managed to push away the pain and tackle the creature down.

"Gotcha" I shouted pulling the creatures hood down, it started fighting back, kicking and punching me. I scrambled around for my Baton and started to beat it unconscious. I pulled the hood down and saw the face of a Pony like creature with orange-ish skin. W-what was this thing? I looked around me...it was getting light and it nots going to be long before people come here. I had to get it off the streets somehow. "Ok, I'm going to put it here and come back with a car.." I said to myself

"Whee-whoo" boomed some Sirens

"Ah, Shit, the police.." I said. I pulled my mask up. I pulled out a Chrome pistol just in case. I waited as the Sirens grew louder. Usually I would move but not right now. Then it turned out the sirens didn't belong to the police...but to something else. Four armored jeeps drove to one of the exits and an APC drove to the other. A bunch of Soldiers with the same outfit as the two soldiers at the docks. They aimed weapons at me, weapons that I've never seen before. I knew they weren't going to warn me so I put my hands up..with my phone which I slipped down my sleeve. I watched one of the jeeps door open and a tall man in his forty's stepped out. He pulled out a large shiny revolver out of a briefcase and aimed it at me.

"Hand over the pony...NOW!" He yelled. I kept my hand's up. "...this is a new Milatary prototype Eight-hundred caliber Magnum revolver aimed at you! Hand her over, NOW!" I refused to hand it over

"Who are you?" I asked. The Soldiers immediately clicked their guns back. The Man raised his hand

"Hold on now...let's give him his wish before he dies!" He said. He lowered his revolver. "I am General Yates. I'm not the leader of the Milatary, but the leader,of the most biggest Militia in the world...now that you've heard that I'll have to dispose of you now, as that's classified information!" He yelled, putting his hand down and raising his revolver again. "Any last words?" He asked. I checked my phone and saw that there was a faulty power box and a malfunction in the Generals earpiece. I tapped my phone to disrupt his comms. Causing a severe high pitched noise to occur in his ear I tapped the power box symbol to blast the soldiers. I dived to cover as the man on the APC's turret starting shooting at me. I leaned out and shot the shooter. I looked back at the creature and picked it up. I walked up to the general and struck him across the face. I placed the creature in the back of the jeep and drove off to the bunker. I kept on looking at the creature. It was weird seeing it. It was like a smaller but alien like version of a Pony. And then I remembered the Soldiers. I thought I would've catched a killer...but I got involved with something much worse...

**well I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you'll read the next chapters!**


End file.
